Laser collimator instruments are used in a wide variety of known applications to transmit and/or collect laser beams. In many applications, the collimator is required to be horizontally level. The collimator is normally arranged on, for example, a suspension means or a swinging bracket, and an adjusting mechanism adjusts the suspension means or swinging bracket so that the laser collimator is horizontal and level.
The adjusting mechanism in the prior art levels the swinging bracket and laser collimator by a single motor. A single motor can effectively adjust the laser collimator either quickly or accurately, but cannot adjust the collimator both quickly and accurately.